Nate Timely
Nathaniel Timely, otherwise known as Nathan or just Nate, is a character in the Plants vs. Zombies comic book series. He is an 11-year-old aspiring explorer who battles zombies along with his friend Patrice Blazing and Crazy Dave. He has appeared in all 12 comic books. Personality In the books, Nate is portrayed as a natural thrill-seeker at heart who loves any sort of adventure, be it an imaginary one in his treehouse or a real one battling the zombie horde. He is very excitable, reacting very strongly to things he likes, but is not too bright, especially compared to Patrice. He is shown to sometimes have abnormal interests that Patrice does not always agree with, such as his obsession with pizza and desire to fight dangerous monsters, whether it be alien ninjas, laser cavemen, sasquatch ballerinas, or even the undead. Despite his thrillseeking personality, he is actually very intelligent, as he was able to reverse engineer the hydraulic system Zomboss was about to use to lower the entire city of Neighborville underground in the comic Boom Boom Mushroom with the help of Twister the Pig - Dog, using only using a cave painting made by Crazy Dave as a point of reference. He has a way with words, referencing his desire to be a writer in his spare time. He is also quite the strategist, as seen in the first comic, where he tells all the attacking plants to focus fire on the Gargantuars during the first phase of the final battle in the later parts of Lawnmageddon. Despite his usually wimpy exterior, Nate is also notably courageous, as right before he orders the plant army to attack the Gargantuars during the very same fight, he bravely declares that him, Patrice, and the plants are not backing down. Despite not having the deranged intelligence of Crazy Dave or the combat prowess of Patrice, Nate's adventurous spirit and headstrong love of pepperoni pizza makes him a force to be reckoned with. Info *His favorite plant is Peashooter. *His favorite foods are pizza and ice cream. *He has defeated 117 zombies and run away from 32. *He has been known to have eaten 284 candy pieces. *He likes baseball, pirates, comics, bicycles and lemonade. *He dislikes rainstorms, clowns, meals without pizza, licorice, and Zomboss. *He wants to be a cowboy astronaut when he grows up, but he also wants a part-time job as a writer. *He is not very good at dancing. *He loves dinosaurs. *He understands 0% of Crazy Dave’s words. Note: This is according to Plants vs. Zombies: Bully For You and may be inaccurate. Gallery Trivia *He grows up to be a genius scientist who becomes the world's most proficient anti-zombie mechanic. This was shown in Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse when he and Patrice go to the future. *He takes dance classes, after getting mortified in a 1970's dance contest. *He usually refers to Dave as "Crazy Dave", often correcting himself at the last second to call him "Uncle Dave" if Patrice is around, as she doesn't seem to like her uncle's nickname. *Nate believes that dogs can sense fear. *So far, Nate's family has yet to be seen in the comic book series, though once in Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon he yelled “Mom, I’m home!”, proving he does have a family. *Like Patrice, he doesn't make an appearance in any of the Plants vs. Zombies games. *Unlike Patrice, he is more focused on running away from zombies instead of fighting them. *According to Lawn of Doom, his own record of candy pieces eaten is 284, yet he couldn't get past 201 candy during page 75 most likely due to the the fact that licorice was present when he challenged a Gangantaur to a eating contest and lost. *It was seen that Nate dabs in one of the comics. See Also *Patrice Blazing *Crazy Dave *Dr. Zomboss *Plants vs. Zombies Comics Category:Plants vs. Zombies (non-series) Category:Humans